


Feels Like Home

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU - Keith Raised by the Holts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In the end, it didn't matter where they were or how closely they could see everything. Wherever Matt was, he was home and the starts were brighter than anything.





	Feels Like Home

They say once you've seen the stars from a high enough vantage point, anywhere further away isn't the same anymore. It was true when Matt took him onto the roof for the first time, and it's even more true now that they're sitting on the highest spot of Matt's asteroid.

Nothing really compares to being _surrounded_ by everything they once had to look through a telescope to see. On Earth, they were lucky if they caught even a glimpse of Venus or Pluto among the constellations, and shooting stars were as rare as it got. Here, he can see bodies and stars and constellations he never even dreamed imagined.

"Wow." Keith smiles, leaning back against his boyfriend's shoulder, squeezing his hand. Matt draws him close, lacing their fingers together.

"I know, right?" A comet zooms past, leaving a trail of shimmering dust in its wake to mingle with a cluster of nebulae just to the left of them. "And best of all, no risk of light pollution." Keith nods, thinking of all the street lamps and porch lights back on Earth.

"It's perfect." He sighs, nestling further into Matt's embrace. "No, better than perfect." Because he's with Matt, and everything's better when he's with Matt. Even when they were still sitting on a blanket out in the yard staring up through a telescope, as long as they were together he couldn't ask for anything more.

_Home._ That's the only way to describe it. No matter where they were, even on a lone asteroid in the middle of space, Matt was home. Safe, warm, comfortable, everything he thought he'd lost forever after Dad died is in Matt's very presence. Between him and Shiro and the rest of the Holts, Keith could never feel lonely or unwanted again.

Matt brushes his fingers through his hair, kissing the top of his head, and Keith all but melts against him. A star shoots by in the distance, a constellation in the shape of a wolf lights up nearby, and dust from the earlier comet sprinkles across the sky creating something similar to Earth's Northern Lights.

_Home._

He tilts his head towards Matt's, and their lips meet, warmth settling over him like a blanket. The stars shine brightest when they're together, and they always will.


End file.
